In many electronic applications it is necessary to connect signal lines as for example optical signal lines to printed circuit boards. To this end, it is necessary to provide the photonic devices arranged on the PCB with a suitable optical connector, respectively interface, to transfer light signals from a fiber cable to the photonic device or vice-versa. A major problem in this context is to correctly align the optoelectrical connector with the photonic device on the PCB, since the involved tolerances are in the range of a few μm only.
From the EP 0 635 741 A2 an optoelectronic or optoelectrical connector (interface) is known, wherein the photonic device on the PCB, i.e. one or more light emitting diode(s) (LED), vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL), photo diode(s) etc., is capsuled on the PCB by means of a suitable resin. The materials used fir this overmolded portion are optically clear and have a refractive index that is similar to the refractive index of the optical fibers used, whereby light is allowed to pass through the overmolded material from the photonic device to the optical fibers, respectively vice-versa. According to this document, this overmolding process allows the an accurate and efficient interconnection or coupling of the optical fibers to the photonic device. However, the method described therein requires a complex molding operation.
From US 2006/0067630 A1 a module assembly for an optical link is known, which is made from two frame parts, whereby one of the frame parts is co-molded with the lead frame supporting the photonic device and the corresponding electronic components required to support the conversion of electronic signals to optical signals and vice-versa. The two frame parts comprise alignment means in form of pins and corresponding alignment holes, to precisely align the two parts with each other.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,979 an assembly for use in transferring optical signals is known, wherein an optical fiber ferrule is provided with a pair of alignment pins to mount and align the ferrule to a carrier of an optical source. The optical source, like for example a laser array, is arranged in a connector housing but not on a PCB.
It is desirable to provide an optoelectrical connector system that offers an improved way of aligning with a photonic device on a PCB.